Hermanos
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: "Vi tus ojos y supe que éramos iguales"


**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden no me pertenece, es de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**HERMANOS **

* * *

«Casi sin nada y solo el sentimiento cálido de que alguien lo abrazaba sintió en lo que ahora era su cuerpo. Instintivamente se movió y su ser hizo un sonido extraño que detectó como suyo, solo quiso mover las extremidades inferiores que tenía bajándose de la elegante silla dónde se encontraba hace solo unos instantes. Las piernas se movieron de manera alterada, casi temblando, pero pudo con eso y el paso se hizo normal. Se sintió bien en ese momento y alzó la mirada para enfocarla en un hombre grande y mayor, de cabellera dorada y mirar cálido, sonrió porque esa mirada se sentía muy bien.

El hombre acarició sus cabellos con infinito amor y Souseiseki entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose agradable en ese momento. El hombre mayor se levantó completamente y Souseiseki se dio cuenta de lo alto y grande que era, pues hace solo unos instantes este se encontraba en cuclillas, de seguro para que se sienta a gusto. Casi nada había en ese momento, solo unas repisas grandes con accesorios y muchas muñecas, algunas quebradas. La brisa ingresó placentera con olor a rosas, moviendo las elegantes cortinas y dando un poco más de claridad al oscuro cuarto. Souseiseki miró su ropa, de un azul brillante y lindo, observó también el gracioso moño negro que colgaba de su cuello y hacía juego con el atuendo, sintió algo casi pesado encima de su cabeza y se dio cuenta del enorme sombrero que tenía. Vio también su apariencia, porque en ese lugar, casi vacío y sin luz, había un espejo grande y de acabados hermosos que se encontraba en su parte derecha llamando toda su atención.

Se acercó a el, descubriendo por primera vez el material que estaba hecho el objeto; tocó con sus pequeñas manos su propio perfil en el espejo y se dio cuenta de cómo era: con su sombrero largo y de dos colores, su atuendo elegante y bien hecho, sus zapatos negros que brillaban. Su rostro, de cabello corto y castaño fuerte, las mechas sobresaliendo de su gran sombrero. Y su rostro, seguía tocando el espejo, delineando en el mismo sus mejillas, boca, nariz y sus ojos, ¿por qué sus ojos eran de dos colores distintos? No lo entendió, pero era seguro que su padre si supiera eso.

Giró sus talones, hacia el hombre amable que lo había despertado con un cálido abrazo; se dio cuenta que ahora, este abrazaba a otro muñeco más que se encontraba en otra silla, igual a dónde antes estaba. La quitó de su puesto y esta empezó a moverse produciendo un sonido idéntico al de hace un rato. Los pasos eran torpes y casi caía en ese momento, pero la muñeca supo superarlo y su vestido de vuelo hizo un movimiento debido a otra ráfaga de viento con olor a rosas que ingresó por la ventana. Souseiseki la vio y se sorprendió cuando la muñeca alzó la mirada.

El hombre amable volvió a sonreír.

Esa muñeca era idéntica. Sus mismas facciones, los mismos ojos bicolores, la mirada cálida que tenía por mirar al hombre que la había despertado pero su cabello era distinto; de un largo, muy largo castaño claro. Su ropa era verde, elegante, un vestido llamativo. Eran idénticos, eran…

—Mis muñecos mellizos…

El hombre habló, por primera vez en ese momento. Su voz era buena y agradable a los oídos. Souseiseki se acercó y la vio detenidamente. Si, eran iguales y sonrió por eso.

—Suiseiseki —dijo su padre, acariciando esta vez las largas mechas castañas claras de la muñeca con vestido —Souseiseki —esta vez miró al primero en despertar y Souseiseki sonrió.

Miró a la muñeca y los ojos de ella reflejaban duda, pero Souseiseki sonrió y tomó su mano con cariño, con un cariño reflejado en sus ojos en ese momento, tan grande como la del hombre que le había dado la vida. Suiseiseki sonrió después de eso, y ella también apretó sus dedos, en un gesto de calidez »

-

-

-

—¡Whoaa! ¡No es justo! —Hinaichigo gimoteó dolida, mientras salía corriendo del comedor al pasillo de la casa en dónde vivía, Jun frunció el ceño molesto, porque la pequeña muñeca casi lo hace tropezar por venir muy despistada.

—¡Ten cuidado que harás caer a alguien!

—P-pero… —dijo la pequeña, con sus ojitos llenos en lágrimas en esos momentos —Es que… ¡Suiseiseki se comió otra vez mi pastel de fresas! ¡Buahhh! —lloró una vez más y el chico solo negó por el escándalo que formaban a esa hora, que aunque no fuera en la mañana, es molestoso oír a cualquier momento.

La chica mencionada anteriormente sonrió siniestra, con sus ojos brillando de manera macabra en el filo de la puerta al darse cuenta, que si la hermana de Jun no se encontraba nadie le iba a reclamar nada. Souseiseki que se encontraba alado de ella suspiró, negando ante la actitud de su hermana mayor.

—¡Oye Suiseiseki, otra vez te comiste los dulces de Hinaichigo! —dijo molesto Jun, mientras señalaba a la pobre muñeca que ahora se encontraba tirada en el pasillo derramando sus lágrimas en forma de cascada al piso. Suiseiseki hizo un mohín denotando molestia, porque la habían regañado en ese momento.

—¡Eso no es cierto chibi-humano! Chibi chibi-ichigo solo está mintiendo.

—¡No es verdad! —se escuchó la voz de Hinaichigo en ese momento, renegando ante la mentira de una de sus hermanas muñecas. Suiseiseki la miró molesta, nerviosa ahora de que le crean a la chibi y no a ella, pero por experiencia Jun ya sabía quien decía la verdad.

—Muy bien, ahora por eso te quedas sin cenar. Nada de hamburguesa con flor para ti el día de hoy.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —la noticia más devastadora que podrían haberle dado, hasta sintió como el piso y todo su espacio se reducía a una maleza sin vida llena de negro. Sus fuerzas decayeron, ante la idea de que no comería después de eso.

Souseiseki suspiró y negó por la actitud que tomaba su hermana, aún sin entender el por qué era algo tan agradable el que esta robara las cosas de los demás, específicamente de Hinaichigo. Su hermana se encontraba en el suelo, ahora limpiando el piso con sus lágrimas de la misma manera que lo hacía la otra muñeca.

Caminó hasta la sala, dónde una elegante Shinku se encontraba bebiendo el té y ojeando de vez en cuando el televisor, esperando que den su programa favorito. Souseiseki revisó uno de los cojines y sonrió cuando se topó con lo que estaba buscando.

—Toma —extendió a una pequeña muñeca llorosa, Hinaichigo alzó la mirada dolida cuando se percató que enfrente de ella se encontraba eso que tanto ansiaba.

—¡Si, pastel de fresa! —dijo contenta y todo reclamo o sollozo lastimero se olvido ante sus risas de pequeña y sus saltos por todos lados. Fue inmediatamente a enseñarles a Jun y Shinku su agradable dulce y que se lo podía comer antes de la cena.

Souseiseki suspiró.

—¡Gracias! —Gritó la otra muñeca, de mismas facciones que se notaban que no eran iguales solo por el cabello —Creí que no comería y eso hubiera sido horrible —dijo de manera mimada, llevándose un dedo a la boca dispuesta a hacerle otra jugarreta a Hinaichigo solo por haberla acusado. Souseiseki le iba a reclamar pero supo que eso sería solo perder el tiempo, vio a su hermana y la sonrisa agradecida que cargaba en ese instante, y después su risa malévola al ya tener un nuevo plan para atacar a la más pequeña en porte que se encontraba dentro de la casa. Souseiseki sonrió, porque aunque no pudiera controlar esos arranques tan infantiles que en ocasiones tenía su hermana mayor, sabía que siempre la cuidaría sea como sea.

Tomó su mano, como no lo hacía hace tanto tiempo. Suiseiseki alzó la mirada sorprendida tan solo recibiendo el gesto amable que tenía su mellizo.

—Entonces… que esta vez no se de cuenta —le sugirió y la otra muñeca se sorprendió, ante la idea que la dejara hacer una de sus travesuras. Después sonrió contenta.

—¡Sí y esta vez tú me vas a ayudar!

—O-oye, espera —dijo mal, porque la mayor en ese momento lo había zarandeado feliz ante la noticia que iba a tener compañía. Souseiseki ya no dijo nada, porque mientras su hermana mayor se encuentre feliz, eso era más que suficiente para sentirse bien. Estaba de acuerdo con eso.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas:** Aún no me termino de ver la serie –lo lamento por eso- pero debo decir que estos dos son mis personajes favoritos, los adoro mucho y por eso no pude evitar hacer algo con ellos. Ojala que no esté tan malo y que no se encuentra fuera de enlace con la serie.

Reviews??


End file.
